Before and After
by beezyland
Summary: Because cats are kinda their thing. Paystin


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I know y'all wish I did. ;)

A/N: After talking to **Livgraham** in the forum I felt an overpowering need to write a little Paystin. It's gloriously cheesy. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>-XX-<strong>

**Before and After **

_Before _

Austin never thought it was possible for a girl to make him smile as wide as he did when he was down on all fours trying to get an awkward sixteen-year-old girl to purr with him. The look on her face, flushed and horrified, was one he made sure to burn into his memory for the rest of his life. From that point on, whenever he had a bad day he just thought of that one moment and it instantly lifted his mood.

At the time Austin couldn't have realized the importance that moment held. Years in the future he'll look back on his attempt at teaching her how to be sexy not for a laugh, but to remind himself of the first of many fond moments they'd share. Years in the future he'll tell people it wasn't the moment he knew, but a necessary moment leading up to him, Austin Tucker, falling in love with Payson Keeler.

…

_After_

As weird as it may be or sound, Austin went to Kaylie first. Well, technically, Emily was the first to point it out, how he had fallen, _really fallen_ for Payson Keeler and so his long time friend and fellow underdog was the first to know, but Kaylie was the first he actually told. It had felt weird like he was going to a protective father to ask for permission, but instead it was his ex-girlfriend who also happened to be the best friend of the girl he's in love with.

Kaylie didn't say much but she did go through a series of expressions. The 'Are You Serious' to the 'Are you Joking' to the 'What?' complete with a head tilt. After a classic Kaylie freak out she eventually settled into a reverent acceptance and Austin couldn't have wished for better. After encouragement from both Emily and Kaylie, Austin went right up to Payson and made his feelings known.

That was five years ago, a month after Payson turned eighteen. A couple expected Lauren Tanner-caused drama explosions at the Rock, just one break up and make up later and they're still going strong.

After a long day, Austin loudly marches up the front steps of the house they share. He struggles a bit, shifting a brown cardboard box onto one arm long enough to get the lock undone. He then kicks the door open and it's bright inside. It smells like microwave popcorn. Austin's favorite.

"Hey Pay!" he shouts, walking in and kicking the door shut behind him. "You home?"

"Living room," she says in a sort of sleepy, mystified voice. Already Austin knows she's watching old movies. There's nothing he loves more after a long day than watching her watch an old black and white movie, looking so whimsical and captivated.

Austin walks into the room and finds her exactly where he thought he would. She's curled up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and a quilt her grandmother made by hand draped over her legs. She's wearing her long, gorgeous blonde hair down and Austin instantly wants to touch it. He carefully sets down the box on the end table and goes over to Payson, kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Hey stranger," she whispers. At the sound of her voice, Austin groans and kisses her again, longer and deeper. When they pull away, Austin wraps his arm around her and makes himself comfortable on the couch. "So how's Boston?"

"Cold and far and boring," he says. Austin brings his cheek to the side of her face, knowing how she'll complain about the scruff on his jaw even though he knows she secretly loves it. "I would have rather been home with you."

"As sweet as that is you're ruining my movie viewing," Payson says, wedging her arm up between them and pushing his face away from hers. Austin just laughs, watching her trying to feign disgust. She's so cute and she doesn't even realize it. "So what's in the box?"

"Paperwork," Austin answers. "I stopped by the Rock on my way home from the airport. As selfish as it sounds and is, we could really use your mom back. She always had the gym running like a well-oiled machine. Now we're drowning in paperwork."

"True," Payson agrees, "But after how much time they spent apart because of me and my gymnastics, I think both my parents deserve their little Eat, Pray, Love expedition. I just got a postcard from the island Capri in Italy. They sound extremely happy."

"And when are you and me going to take some grand trip around the world?"

"Hmm," Payson pauses as if deep in thought, "Ask me again in three years _after_ all our elite gymnasts go to the Olympics and come home with gold medals."

"I thought you'd say something like that," Austin says. With her head against his chest, Payson turns her attention back to the television and Austin watches her carefully. "So that paperwork is probably going to take all night."

"Alright," Payson nods, "We'll get on it after the movie is over."

"Um, Pay," Austin scratches the top of his head, looking confused, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

She blinks confusedly, looking up at him. "Like…?"

"Like today is a special day," he says anxiously, but Payson still looks confused.

"It's not my birthday," she says, slow and unsure. "It isn't our anniversary."

"Actually it is."

Payson shakes her head hard. "No. We didn't get together until after my birthday and my birthday isn't for another couple months. Austin, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, on the contrary," Austin counters. "Today, all those years ago, I helped you find your sexy."

There's a pause before Payson starts laughing loudly. Looking embarrassed, she presses her hand to her face. Austin grins. Even after all this time, he still gets a kick out of making her blush.

"I thought we promised to never mention that ever again?" she asks.

"We promised to never mention that _to other people_," Austin says smartly. "It was an important moment to me."

"Ridiculous is what it is," Payson says, still looking pretty amused.

"And in memory of it I got you a little something. Close your eyes," Austin instructs. He can barely contain his excitement. When Payson refuses to comply, Austin takes her wrists and covers her eyes with her palms. "And no peeking, Payson."

"Okay, okay."

Austin stands and goes to grab the cardboard box from off the table. He takes it with him and sits back beside Payson on the couch.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Payson does and she sees her boyfriend with a kitten in the palm of his hand. It's tiny with a shiny coat that's a classic combination of black markings against a silver ground color. It has big eyes that dart all around and long, fine whiskers. A green collar is around its neck and a little bell jingles every time it moves.

"I know you're partial to dogs," Austin says, "But cats have kinda always been our thing." He smiles and watches as Payson picks up the kitten and cuddles it close to her. She checks the little metal tag dangling along with the bell.

"Cedar," she reads.

"You would have rather named him Fluffy or Cupcake, huh?" Austin says playfully. "Damn. I knew it."

"It's perfect. He's perfect," Payson says. Her eyes shine as she looks up at him and that alone reassures Austin that all of this was worth it. "I love you, Austin Tucker."

With that goofy grin, Austin kisses her again and whispers back, "I love you too, Payson."

Austin never thought it was possible for a girl to make him smile as wide as he did when he was down on all fours trying to get an awkward sixteen-year-old girl to purr with him. Then again, Austin never thought it was possible to love someone as much as he loves his gorgeous girlfriend sitting beside him on their couch with their cat purring between them. This moment right here proves it. Austin is certain it's never felt so good to be wrong.

* * *

><p><span>AN: I wrote fluff! And it was Paystin! And I didn't use the f-word once! Proud. Whatcha think?

xoxo


End file.
